


like a lion

by fiddlesticks



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, happy dusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Dusty deserved better, though i do love that nancy danced with him and built his confidence back up.Dustin only has one girl in mind, when he steps into the danceDustin x readerJust fluff





	like a lion

“You don’t care” Steve reminded as Dustin patted his reluctantly tamed mop of curls one last time, “I don’t” he reassured despite the butterflies flapping about his stomach. “ stop touching it, Farrah Fawcett can only do so much for you” the older boy joked he lightly slapped Dustin’s hands away from the perfectly quaffed masterpiece. 

 

‘Now you’re going to go in there, looking like a million bucks, and knock em dead’ Steve encouraged, a proud gleam in his eye, ‘like a lion, grrrr’ the look of pride slipping for a moment of amusement. “yeah, don’t do that” Steve advised as he tried his utmost to hide his smile, “y/n likes it” Dustin mumbled a smile tugging at his lips that Steve recognized all too well.“ oh yeah, whose y/n then? Ay” he prodded continuously as Dustin laughed uncontrollably, wriggling in his seat, “go get your princess, or whatever you nerds do’ Steve encouraged, finally ceasing his tickling of his adopted little brother, "god you are an idiot” Dustin retorted with a toothy grin on his face, as he clambered out of the BMW, giving Steve a salute before taking a deep breath and beginning his walk inside.

 

“you’re looking very snazzy tonight sir” Mr Clark began as Dustin handed him his ticket with a “thank you my lord” along with a nod, before heading through the double doors of the gym, after a quick chat with the chemistry teacher. It had never looked better, though Dustin was just pleased that there were no ropes that he had to climb.

 

Standing on his tip toes he spotted the party, sitting at a table in the far corner. As he approached them he gave a twirl, his tongue sticking out as he did. “what the hell happened to you’ max asked bemused, as Lucas searched for a bird that might be nesting in his hair, ‘hey, I worked hard’ Dustin complained as a slow song began to play, couples filling the dance floor, as Lucas stumbled over asking the red head next to him to dance. Shortly after Max gave up and dragged the boy onto the dance floor herself, Will was asked to dance, looking desperately at Mike for guidance. 

 

“Have you seen y/n” Dustin asked mike, as the dark haired boy gave a slight smirk with a raised eyebrow, “She was over there” he gestured to the bleachers,“ if she hasn’t gone to the library” he teased as Dustin gave him an unimpressed look, “the library’s closed wheeler, you might know their opening times if you ever went” Dustin retorted back jokingly, over his shoulder as he strode off looking for his princess “dam it Harrington.”

 

Finally he spotted a familiar shade of h/c all done in curls, he couldn’t help the broad grin that spread across his cheeks, as her friends danced with their dates or one and other she sat on the bleachers, feet tucked under her, book in hand. Dustin swallowed hard, taking another deep breath, before making his way to her.

 

He bowed deeply offering his hand to her,“ would the most beautiful maiden do me the honour of a dance?” he asked peeping up from under the loose curl that hang very his forehead, a grin still etched on his face, It only grew with hers, as she slipped her hand in his, “the honour would be mine my lord” she reassured as Dustin pulled her up gently before spinning her onto the dance floor.  
He was sure that she could hear his heart thumping in his chest, as he settled his slightly sweaty hands on her waist, while she gingerly clasped hers at the back of his neck placed hers on his neck, and they began to sway in time to the music. As the song went on and the pair grew more comfortable y/n rested her head against Dustin’s chest, making his eyes widen along with his smile, making his head swivel around for any of his friends, only finding Nancy at the punch table, giving her a giddy smile as she gave him a thumbs up with a fond smile.  
His movement made y/n look up at him, content e/c eye meeting Dustin’s, almost painfully slowly he stooped down bringing their lips closer together, until finally they met in a brief but no less perfect kiss.  
“You were worth the library fine” y/n murmured their cheeks beginning to ache, as Dustin apologised for the circumstance that they met, sealing it with a chaste kiss to her temple. 

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences every day. Requests are always open.   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
